


Corvid Love Songs

by deVien



Series: deVien's OBEYMEmber writings [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, OBEYMEmber, Other, Reader-Insert, brief mention of alcohol, gender neutral reader, no beta we die like lillith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deVien/pseuds/deVien
Summary: OBEYMEmber Day 2 - Songs“Did you know that crows sing in close range when courting a mate? They don’t perform like songbirds do.”“Why the random fact?” Satan’s eyes glittered with mischief [...]“Oh, no reason in particular. I’ve just been reading up on crows and learning new things...like that they mate for life. Did you also know that Mammon’s sigil is a crow? They’re his familiars. Anyway, I just thought that you might find it of interest.”
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: deVien's OBEYMEmber writings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995865
Comments: 28
Kudos: 286
Collections: deVien's OBEYMEmber





	Corvid Love Songs

**Author's Note:**

> OBEYMEmber Day 2 - Songs
> 
> Another quick #OBEYMEmber submission! I originally wanted to do something in relation to the character songs, but then I realised that I’d have to do three chapters and I do not hold faith that I’d be able to do three chapter-esque drabbles in good time.
> 
> SOOO, instead, I offer one of my favourite headcanons - that Mammon has a few corvid-like traits, like singing softly to his mate when in close vicinity. The thought is adorable and makes me happy.
> 
> This is deliberately as vague as possible in terms of gender. If you see anything that denotes a gender (particularly because I’m not beta reading these drabbles) please don’t hesitate to let me know! I want everyone to feel as included as possible c:
> 
> If you'd like to offer some support or simply yell at/with me outside of AO3, please feel free to have a little look at my carrd:  
> https://devien.carrd.co/

To say that your relationship with Mammon had started off on the wrong foot was an understatement. He was brash, he had threatened to **eat** you...not exactly the best first impression.  
  
But as time went on, the two of you became fast friends; two peas in a pod. If you were spotted somewhere, there was a significant chance that the Avatar of Greed was also in the immediate vicinity, “‘Cause I’m your first man, your protector - y’know? What would ya do if I wasn’t here to save ya, huh?”. 

Soon he was even practically living in your room. Spare clothes were on the floor and hanging off of furniture and poorly tucked into your cupboards, his textbooks left haphazardly on your table, and his beloved sunglasses were regularly left on your vanity. So it didn’t feel so strange when he started his gravelly humming, sometimes more a rattle, when the two of you were cuddled up together and hanging out in one of your rooms - it was actually rather heartwarming. What was even sweeter was when the two of you were half-asleep and his gravelly song became a soft, cooing melody. They were tunes that became perpetual earworms and soon enough you also began to hum them as well. Sometimes you’d do it when you were alone, other times you’d hum along with your demon. 

You didn’t notice when it started spreading into other rooms of the house, but it must’ve started when you helped him with breakfast duty one morning. The industrial sized mixer was a pain to assemble. Mammon watched as you struggled to be able to use enough force to put the right mixing paddle into the machine, so laughed at you and your ‘puny human arms’ before sidling up behind you to help. As his hands covered yours to guide you, his gravelly humming had started and continued until the two of you left the kitchen to put the food on the table.  
  
You did, however, notice the first time the Second Born properly sang to you. Mammon had gone out for a night on the town - that in itself wasn’t unusual, but he’d stopped answering your texts a few hours in. Logically, you had known that he was probably distracted by other people or perhaps had drunk too much...but you couldn’t help but worry. It wasn’t at all like him not to text you back. Immediately. With a concerning speed. Sometimes he’d even text you while you were typing, “Missing the Great Mammon, eh? Who could blame you?”.  
  
So when you heard the door of the House of Lamentation open you were the first to speed down the stairs and to see, to your great relief, that your demon was simply a bit drunk. 

He had started giggling like a school child the minute that your eyes connected. “Treasuuuure, what’re you doin’ up this late? You should be in bed”, it was clear that he had been attempting to whisper although he had done a poor job of it.   
  
“I was worried about you. You weren’t answering my texts”. Mammon’s eyes softened, but his grin was wide, “C’mere”. He opened his arms and brought you into his embrace, moving with you in a poor impression of a dance. As he led you through the corridor in a pseudo waltz, he sang. Softly; for your ears only. It was the same tune to his reverent cooing, but his voice was rough; the lyrics were Infernal. You couldn’t help but lean into him and mimic his sway, completely oblivious to any of the eyes that were watching you from the stairs.  
  
Weeks had passed since then. Mammon had sung to you a few more times since your dance, softly whenever it was just the two of you. 

You took it in your stride, but had no reason to believe that Mammon’s sweet song was anything more than a display of affection. Until Satan brought it up. 

“Did you know that crows sing in close range when courting a mate? They don’t perform like songbirds do.”  
“Why the random fact?” Satan’s eyes glittered with mischief and that dangerous smile graced his lips.  
“Oh, no reason in particular. I’ve just been reading up on crows and learning new things...like that they mate for life.” The blond seemed to turn back to the book in his hand and you decided not to interrupt.  
  
However, a few minutes later he spoke up once again with a false air of disinterest. “Did you also know that Mammon’s sigil is a crow? They’re his familiars. You might also find that of interest.”  
  
The gears of your mind were left turning as Satan made his excuses and left the room. It was always so hard to tell with him if he was being honest or if he was just winding you up…

Later that evening, you were cuddled up with Mammon on his couch to watch a film. As the credits began to roll, he began to hum one of his tunes and your thoughts were cast back to your earlier conversation with his brother.  
  
“Mammon?”  
“Ye?”  
“Did you know that crows sing to their mates?”

The greedy demon sputtered, the song stopped dead in his throat, “What d’ya care about crows and their _mating_ habits for?!”

Briefly, you wondered if Mammon knew how cute he was when he was flustered. “Satan was telling me about it. He also said that crows are your animal. Is that true?”  
Well now he was looking everywhere but at you, face positively aflame. “What about it?! It doesn’t matter anyway!”  
  
You were fluent in Mammon-speak though and you knew exactly what that meant. So you cuddled closer to him, despite the squawking and embarrassed grumbles of excuses that radiated from him. 

“I love you too, Mammon”. 


End file.
